que hubiera pasado si
by fujoshi hetaliana 1
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Castiel hubiera sido el primero en ver a ken?,yaoi,,Amour sucre no me pertenece
1. Chapter 1

**hola,decidi subir algo de esta pareja porque me gusta mucho**

* * *

><p><strong>Inicio:¿novia?<strong>

Ken estaba paseando por el patio de la escuela para conocer un poco mas el lugar,era la primera vez que veia el instituto y este era bastante grande,diviso a un chico pelirrojo parado a la sombra de un arbol y decidio acercarsele

-Hola-saludo alegremente

-que quieres?-le contesto de forma grosera mientras lo obserbaba de arriba para abajo el pelirrojo

-soy Ken,mucho gusto!-le dijo de forma amable para no demostrar que estaba un poco asustado-¿no has visto a una chica de pelo rizado corto por aquí?-le pregunto

-talvez-dijo el pelirrojo acercandosele un poco al menor-¿es tu novia?

-eh?..-se sonrojo bastante-no,es solo una amiga-le dijo finalmente

-pues si la eh visto-le dijo tranquilamente-paso hace un tiempo-le dijo acercandosele mas para luego inclinarse un poco para quedar a la altura del castaño-pero...si no es tu novia entonces tu eres la mia-le dijo antes de cortar la distancia entre ellos para besarlo de forma exigente

-pero…pero…yo no soy una chica-le dijo ken en cuanto se separaron

-no importa,eres mas lindo que muchas chicas que conosco-le dijo con una leve sonrisa logrando que ken se sonrojara aun mas si eso era posible-me llamo Castiel-le dijo para luego volver a besarlo

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**hola,aqui el segundo cap**

* * *

><p><strong>Inicia el problema<strong>

Desde ese dia Castiel se la pasaba con ken todo el tiempo que podia (que era mucho ya que compartian la mayoria de sus clases)por lo cual dejo de faltar a clases,para alegria de Nathaniel,ya que el menor se negaba a tener problemas,todo estaba bien,pero habia alguien que no estaba feliz por la pareja

-no te le vuelvas a acercar a Castiel,nerd cuatro ojos-Amber acorralo a ken con sus amigas en un momento que este estaba separado del pelirojo

-pero…pero..el es quien me busca-no mentia,Castiel siempre lo buscaba, aunque no podia negar que le encantaban los besos del otro

-eso tiene que ser mentira-se quejo la rubia dandole una fuerte cachetada a Ken abriendole un poco el labio-¿Por qué Castiel buscaria a alguien como tu?-le grito enfurecida

-porque es mucho mejor que estar con alguien como tu-Amber chillo del susto al oir la voz de Castiel a sus espaldas-mas les vale que se vallan-

-como puedes preferirlo,¡yo soy hermosa!-grito la chica al borde del llanto

-pero no le llegas-dijo de forma burlona Castiel,destilando veneno en cada palabra-es el doble de lindo que tu y ni siquiera lo intenta,es algo natural,no como tu que llevas cinco kilos de maquillaje encima-se notaba que disfrutaba diciendole eso a la rubia

-que?¡-grito con las primeras lagrimas callendo-no,no puede ser-

-si puede ser y mejor vete-se le acerco a ken para tenderle la mano-y que ni se te ocurra volver a hacercarte a MI NOVIO-amenazo recalcando las ultimas palabras,Amber salio corriendo seguida de sus amigas

-no crees que fuiste un poco duro con ellas?-pregunto ken timidamente al estar de pie

-no,en especial cuando esa tipa te hiso esto-acaricio el borde del labio del menor-deveria agradecer que es mujer porque si no la habria dejado inconciente-ken se sonrojo

-gracias por ayudarme-le regalo una amble sonrisa

-por nada,tu eres mio y no me gusta que toquen lo que es mio-se agacho para abrazar a ken y besarlo,el menor se colgo del cuello de Castiel corresponderle timidamente,por lo cual,el pelirrojo estaba enormemente feliz

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola,el tercer capi**

* * *

><p><strong>Militar?¡?¡?¡<strong>

Al siguiente dia Castiel llego temprano y se puso bajo el arbol de siempre en el patio para esperar a su adorable ken;cuando este llego se veia bastante decaido

-hola ken-saludo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa amable-¿Qué pasa?-le extraño que el otro no le saludara como siempre

-mi..mi padre se entero…de lo de Amber-hablaba despacio,con un tono bastante triste-me llevara a una escuela militar,solo vine a despedirme-dijo llorando

-que?¡?-Castiel sintio miedo,como si de repente le fuesen a arrebatar lo unico que queria,porque eso pasaba

-el dijo que no era posible que unas señoritas golpearan as su unico hijo y me enviara alla para volverme un hombre-le explico

-no quiero que te vallas-dijo castiel sintiendose de repente muy adolorido,se aferro al pequeño cuerpo de ken deseando que asi no se lo pudiesen arrebatar

-Castiel,me tengo que ir,papá esta esperandome-le dijo ken,aunque enrealidad el tampoco deseaba apartarse del mayor,desde que empezo a estar con el,su amor por Sucrett habia revelado no ser mas que un cariño amistoso,y ahora el dueño de su corazon era ese chico pelirojo,malhumorado y revelde,pero que a la vez era tierno,dulce y sobreprotector con el-te voy a extrañar-murmuro casi inaudible

-ojala vuelvas pronto-respondio Castiel en el mismo tono

-voy a esforzarme para volver aquí lo antes posible-le prometio separandose de los confortantes brazos del mayor para irse rumbo a la salida del instituto

* * *

><p><strong>Maldita Amber,la odie por hacer que ken se fuera,Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**eh aqui el cuarto cap**

* * *

><p><strong>Reencuentro<strong>

Ya habia pasado un año desde la partida de ken y Castiel sentia que iba a enloquecer de tanto que lo extrañaba,cuando terminaron las vacaciones Castiel fue a la escuela con la unica esperanza de ver a ken denuevo;se llevo una gran desepcion al no verlo por ninguna parte,se pregunto si se veria mas alto,mas fuerte o si seguiria igual,el deseaba que no ubiera cambiado mucho, adoraba ver sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de inocencia y no queria imaginarse el no poder verlos denuevo

-ufff-Bufo molesto y un poco decepcionado

-Catiel!-ken se abalanzo contra el pelirojo,esa no era su intencion en un principio,el queria vengarse de Amber y sus amigas,empezar de nuevo,pero,cuando vio al ojigris no pudo evitar correr hacia el,lo habia extrañado tanto;antes de irse se habia dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de Castiel,pero luego tuvo que irse y en todo ese tiempo lo habia extrañado tanto que decidio esforzarse el doble para volver al Sweet Amoris lo antes posible

-pero que?...-Castiel se exalto al sentir al menor colgado de su cuello,lo rodeo por mero reflejo,pero lo separo de si inmediatamente

-Cas..Castiel..soy yo..kentin-el castaño hablo con voz entrecortada por la emocion de ver denuevo al otro,estaba emocionado por saber que pensaba de su nuevo aspecto,pero sintio que el mundo se le caia cuando Castiel lo separo de si con una mirada bastante fria

-ya lo se-le respondio groseramente,muy contrario al trato dulce que le daba antes a ken

-ahora soy todo un hombre-le dijo con orgullo mirando los ojos grises que ahora parecian echos del metal mas frio

-entonces ya no puedes ser mi novia*-le dijo de forma fria para luego darse la media vuelta eh irse sin mirar el rostro de kentin que de pronto quedo desfigurado por el dolor que se expandia desde su pecho a todo su cuerpo

* * *

><p><strong>*en el primer capitulo Castiel le dijo novia en vez de novio<strong>

**Gracias por leer :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola,aqui esta el proximo capitulo,gracias por esperar y perdon por tardarme**

* * *

><p><em>Primer intento<em>

Kentin se la pasaba buscando a Castiel,lo cual,se le dificultaba bastante porque el pelirojo estaba faltando a clases denuevo,aun asi Kentin no se rindio,fue a el gimnacio cuando termino la practica de baloncesto,se paro derecho y se acarco a Castiel

-Castiel!-le llamo con voz firme y se puso enfrente de él

-no me molestes-le respondio y se fue.

Kentin se quedo con la palabra en la boca y sin saber que mas hacer,se fue a su casa,estaba confundido,Castiel habia sido quien inicio con el y ahora parecia odiarlo,no entendia que le pasaba.

Al llegar a casa se fue derecho a su cuarto y rompio a llorar,hacia tiempo que no hacia eso y ahora se sentia un poco raro,extrañaba a Castiel,le hacia falta su cariño,su extraño temperamento,la forma en que le trataba cuando era un tipo indefenso

-eh?...-kentin abrio bastante los ojo,se dio cuenta de algo,pero desecho inediatamente la idea,no podia ser cierta

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola,aqui esta el siguiente episodio,ojala les guste**

* * *

><p><em>Medidas decesperadas<em>

Despues de un par de dias kentin ya estaba entrando en un estado de...ansiedad,todo el mundo lo notaba y Sucrete decidio darle un consejo,despues de escuchar la historiia,la chica le dijo

-tienes que hablar con el a como de lugar-muy bien,Kentin decidio hacerle caso,busco a Castiel por toda la escuela hasta encontrarlo finalmente en el gimnacio

-Castiel!-grito corriendo hacia el otro

-no me molestes-le respondio de forma neutral,dandose la media vuelta,Kentin lo tomo del brazo y le hiso una llave especial,de forma que lo tiro al piso quedando sentado encima de él con las manos del pelirojo agarradas

-que te pasa?¡-grito kentin desesperado

-nada,quitate de encima-le ordeno de forma fria,se sentia molesto por el echo de no poder soltarse

-no hasta que me digas porque ya no me quieres-Kentin sentia un nudo en la garganta y sabia que pronto romperia a llorar,no queria que nadie le viese debil denuevo

-porque ya no eres tú!-Castiel le respondio en un grito

-eh?-kentin se quedo confundido,la respuesta le tomo por sorpresa y no la entendio.

Las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas,por reflejo se tapo el rostro con las manos,soltando las de Castiel en el proceso,brinco por la sorpresa al sentir unos brazos fuertes rodeandole,alzo la vista,Castiel le estaba brindandodo la misma mirada de antes;se abrazo con desesperacion a él,undiendo el rostro en su pecho

-crei...-comenzo Castiel-crei que te habia perdido,cuando volviste,habias cambiado y cuando vi que estabas comportandote como un creido,pense que te irias con cualquier tipa,incluso pense que te irias con la perra de Amber,pense que la persona que amaba se habia ido para siempre,pero...ahora veo que por dentro tu sigues siendo mi pequeño-termino con la voz algo quebrada

-perdoname...-murmuro,era cierto que desde que termino su adiestramiento habia sentido que ahora podia ser mejor que el antiguo él,pero para Castiel solo se habia vuelto un idiota,ahora lo notaba,hacia unos dias se le habia cruzado esa idea,pero en ese momento le habia parecido una tonteria pero ahora que lo pensaba bien,tenia toda la logica

-no,perdoname tú,por tratarte asi,pero esque me senti tan confundido porque cada que te veia,queria abrazar a Ken,pero queria golpear a kentin-Kentin volvio a alzar la mirada para verle,Castiel le sonrio,luego se acerco,lo beso con dulsura,acaricio sus labios con la lengua,Kentin sonlto un leve gemido,abriendo la boca,Castiel introdujo su lengua en la boca de separaron y sonrieron,Kentin estaba totalmente rojo

-te amo-susurro bajando la cabeza

-yo tambien te amo-lo abrazo contra su pecho,le habia extrañado tanto

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :D<strong>


End file.
